Tucson
Tucson is a coastal industrious and sprawling socialist nation ruled by Prime Minister Terre500. Its capital Mollbuck is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Tucson is a member of the alliance The United Union of Powers (TUUOP) The vast borders of Tucson surround numerous forests, some mountains, many cleared land, many lakes, many rivers, many grasslands, some tundra and numerous urban areas. The known flora is somewhat diverse and includes a few herbs, a few apple trees, some oak trees and a few cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes some deer, plenty of cows, many sheep and some beehives. Some cods, a few whales, some salmon, some shrimps and a few clams are found outside the coast of Tucson. Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, little coal, tiny amounts of gold, tiny amounts of silver, little bauxite and little lead. Like few other nations tiny amounts of crude deep sea oil is found within the English borders. The technological advancements of Tucson is adequate, and their military power is adequate. History It all began when sailors crashed there ships on the coast of present day Tucson in 1894.These sailors are one of the first people to speak Tucish. These sailors traded with Olaka tribes and in 1896, the Olaka people grew tired of trading so they said to sailors Olakaian languages that the sailors don't understand so the Olaka people fired at them. Today that was known as Iskeu Tagsa Poesev which means Olaka Trading Problems in Tucish. In 1958, the sailors began building a settlement that would soon become Mollbuck. In 2017 that area became Tucson Territory and in 2018, Tucson became a country. Military Ever since when Tucson was founded in 2018, its military was growing. One of the first mission Tucson ever completed was the Least We Can Do. Today Tucson have Mortars, Sniper, Bunkers, Engineer and M1A1 Abrams.Demographics People in Tucson mostly speak Tucish or English. About 18% of residents are Asian. 2% are German. 1% are Mexican. 37% are Tucish while 42% speak English. Cities One of the most highly populated city in Tucson is Leansburg with the population at 600,500. Mollbuck is the 2nd most populated city with the population at 200,400. The metro of Leansburg which is the Leansburg-Jepplo-Couiso-Mateville Metro is home to about 890,300 residents. Leansburg is located along the shores of the Ballican Ocean. Several small towns settles in the Sandra Prairie. The biggest town in the Sandra Prairie is Hering. Land Nation's States Tucson is split into 6 states: Ashland, Tueodan, Souia, Herian and Parkland Ashland's capital is Olavaha. Tueodan's capital is Trout Crossing. Souia's capital is Rockonville. Herian's capital is DeYork and Parkland's capital is Parkland City. The state with the most population is Souia. The . Nation's Prairies Sandra Prairie is the biggest prairie in the country and it is located in the state of Herian. Mountain Ranges The Bull Mountains is the biggest mountain range in Tucson. The Bull Ranges stretches from the city of Barca City, Barcelona, cutting Tucson into 2 regions which is Mergo and Tucoree and the range ends in Impero Romano. Wetlands The Kuscallmaco Wetlands is the only wetland in the nation, due to the Odgen Event in the city of Odgen, the population growth is wrecking the wetland. In 2023, the Kuscallmaco Wetland will disappear. Volcano of Tucson The biggest volcano in the Sasha Mountains is Mt Durgsha meaning Explosive in Tucish. In 2005 Mt Durgsha exploded with fury, wiping the cities of Negian and Hopkins. Due to early warning, 92% of the residents from Negian flee and 98% from Hopkins flee. About 102 people were killed in the eruption. Later in 2006, Mt Durgsha exploded again and this time killed 1 people. That person got pushed into the flowing lava by someone. Again in 2007, Mt Durgsha exploded and this time, it was the most powerful explosion yet. The eruption could be heard in Imperville, Impero Romano (IR). 350 people were killed. After the 2007 eruption, the volcano never erupted yet. Flags Trivia * Mollbuck is about the same size as Kwana National Forest * Leansburg Metro is the 4th fastest growing metro * Cape Laundrade Metro is the 2nd fastest growing metro * Hastsville is the 1st city to reach A rank * Vilas is the 1st city to decline to D- rank * Island Paradise is a group of Tropical Islands off the coast of Tucson and it is a popular tourist destination * Trans Ballican is a railroad which first opened in Ballican, Tucson * Hill Sauce is home to the nation's first sculpture of a Ketchup Bottle * Teffincal is nicknamed Lake City due to the 9 lakes that surrounds it * Largonborg was founded in 2008 when the Trans Lake Railroad was built across the Hera Prairie. * Iron and Bauxite was founded in the Bull Mountains in Tucson. That area was known as I and B Hills Production Tucson has good food production. Building Materials are also the same thing. Power is not produced very well as well as Consumer Goods. Stocks of Ammunition are stored in the National Ammunition Storage System. Due to the lack of fuel, people are afraid to construct Fuel Consuming VehiclesCategory:States of Tucson